


Hands On

by shaneo6930



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Sam and Dean get bored on the road and try out a new lotion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in 2010, and published on the Beyond Salvation Wincest board and on ff.net.

The Impala sped down the 2 lane road, as Sam and Dean were driving to their next job. Dean was in the driver's seat, humming along to Eric Clapton's I've Got a Rock 'n Roll Heart while once in a while, sneaking a loving look at his brother, who was reading up on the latest case they were seeking out. For all intents and purposes, it looked like your routine salt and burn haunting.

"I'm not finding anything we don't already know," Sam said as he placed all of the papers relating to this haunting back into his messenger bag (or "purse" as Dean liked to call it.), which promptly went into the back seat.

Dean was quite disappointed. The sight of Sammy doing research was one of his biggest kinks. There was something about the way his brow furrowed and his eyes squinted as he read the computer print offs that made Dean's dick stand at attention. And right now? He was harder than Chinese algebra.

A little bit of 'road head' would be nice, but Sam was too tall to bend over and maneuver his head under the steering wheel, so there was one other thing he could ask for.

"Hey, Sammy?" Sam turned his head in recognition. "Is there any more of that lube we had last night?"

"I think we used the last of it," Sam replied, retrieving his bag ("PURSE!" Dean wanted to scream every time he saw that stupid thing.) and found what he was looking for. "I did swipe this from the last motel." he said, holding up a small sample pack of lotion.

He ripped off the top of the packet. "Right or left?" What was it that made Sam able to read my mind? Dean thought. While Sam got good at this with his left hand when his other one was broken, he was a fucking evil genius with his right one. "Right" was all Dean said.

Sam squeezed half of the contents of the packet into his giant right hand as Dean unbuttoned his pants. Sam shifted on the bench seat of the car, and took hold of his brother's throbbing member. Right when he took hold, the mix tape in the radio started playing Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' cover of Crimson and Clover started playing. Sam stroked up and down, in time with the music, as Dean moaned and tried his hardest to keep the car on the road.

As the song began to pick up it's beat, Sam did the same, moving faster and faster. Dean was in pure ecstasy, feeling each stroke jolt through his cock, and then up his spine. Sam could do wonderful things with that hand.

As Sam's hand began to move faster and faster, Dean felt himself begin to lose control. Right as the song ended, he came hard, all over Sam's hand, the seat (Thank God it was vinyl and easy to clean), his pants, and the steering wheel. Sam brought his hand back to him and licked a little bit of his big brother off of him before getting a paper towel to clean up.

***

They arrived at the motel about 10 minutes later. Sam checked in because there was no way Dean was going to go in the office with dried come on his pants.

When they got to the room, Dean took off into the shower. Sam started reading email on his laptop as something weird caught his eye. His hand was a dark color of orange. "Oh, shit," he said, as he ran outside and retrieved the lotion packet. "Jergens moisturizing body cream" he read off the pack. He looked a little lower to read the words he missed when he grabbed it out of the room. "Self tanning."

The first words Sam heard as he re-entered the room were Dean's shouts from the bathroom. "Sammy? Why is my dick orange?" Sam discretely placed the lotion packet in the trash can without a word.


End file.
